Endlich frei
by Samantha Black
Summary: Severus Snape sieht nur einen letzten Ausweg in seinem Leben...warum? shortstoryDisclamer: Alle gehören JK Rowling...außer diese Frau, die kurz erwähnt wird


â€žUnd wieder war ich allein. Einsam und es konnte mich noch immer niemand verstehen. Ich hasste diese Leben, es war so einsam, man kam sich so klein und doch riesig vor. Zu klein, um es den anderen zu sagen, zu groÃŸ, damit sie sich nÃ¤hern konnten. Oft, viel zu oft, war ich am verzweifeln, dann stand ich oben auf dem hÃ¶chsten Turm von Hogwarts und manchmal sagte eine Stimme in mir: â€žSpring! Spring doch einfach! Es wÃ¼rde eh keinen stÃ¶ren!" Doch dann erwachte eine andere Stimme in meinem Kopf, die ich nie belÃ¼gen konnte. Sie pflegte dann meistens zu antworten: â€žDoch! Und das weiÃŸt du! Denk doch nur an Dumbledore, und auch die anderen Lehrer, die es treffen wÃ¼rde und wenn sie sich das jetzt nicht eingestehen kÃ¶nnen. Und auÃŸerdem warst du noch nie jemand, der davon gerannt ist. Nein, du hast dich lieber versteckt, aber weggerannt bist du noch nie, also lass es auch so, oder komm endlich aus deinem sicheren Unterschlupf!" Heute war wieder so ein Tag. Ich stand hier oben, diesmal weiter vorn als sonst und schaute nach unten. Es war tief, so tief, das man in dieser dunklen Nacht, nicht mal den Boden sah. Ich wartet auf meine 2. Stimme, die sonst immer sagte: â€žSpring nicht! Es wÃ¼rden dich doch welche vermissen!", aber sie kam nicht. Auch sie wollte dieses Mal springen. Es war einfach ohne Hoffnung mehr. Niemand wÃ¼rde nun noch sagen: â€žIch will nicht, das du das tust." Niemand. Es hatte sich einfach alles gegen mich verschworen. Alles."  
  
Ich dachte an den Moment zurÃ¼ck, der mein ganzes Leben noch schrecklicher machen sollte, als es sowieso schon war, und ich dachte, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr wÃ¤ren...  
  
Wie sehr ich mich doch tÃ¤uschte....  
  
Es war das vorletzte Mal gewesen, als ich hier oben stand. Dumbledore war mir gefolgt, da er dachte, das ich so etwas vorhaben kÃ¶nnte, nachdem, was die Nacht davor passiert war. Ich hatte im Auftrag von Voldemort einen Menschen getÃ¶tet, aber nicht irgendeinen, sondernd meine einzigste Liebe nach Lily. Es schmerze, wenn ich daran dachte. Jeglicher Sinn war aus meinem Leben verschwunden, auch wenn es vorher kaum welchen hatte. Sie war mein ein und alles gewesen, nur wegen ihr konnte ich durchhalten Todesser zu sein, und mir in Hogwarts nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch dann wurde sie von Todessern gefasst und es gab keine Rettung mehr fÃ¼r sie. Entweder wÃ¤ren wir beide gestorben, oder nur sie. Und sie hatte mir zu verstehen gegeben, das es die erste Variante nicht gab, nicht fÃ¼r sie. So musste ich sie dann auch noch tÃ¶ten. Voldemort wusste, das ich sie mochte, deswegen lieÃŸ er mich es erledigen, um meine LoyalitÃ¤t zu beweisen. Das war einmal zu viel gewesen. Ich wollte springen, doch zwei Stimmen sagten, das ich das nicht tun sollte, und nicht konnte. Meine eigene, und wie ich dann mitbekam, und das zu meinem Entsetzen, Dumbledore. Er hatte mit mir lange geredet, so, wie nur er es konnte, und kein anderer es tun wÃ¼rde. Am Schluss hatte er mich Ã¼berzeugt und ich hatte wie ein kleines Kind geweint, um sie. Doch es schien geholfen zu haben, mir, wie auch unserer Seite, denn Voldemort hatte mir sehr wichtige Informationen gegeben, die ich an unsere Seite wiedergab und bei dem 10wichtige Todesser getÃ¶tet, gefangen genommen, oder schwerst verletzt entkommen sind. Nur 2 waren entkommen, einer war ich gewesen, der andere, zu meinem Bedauern, Lucius Malfoy. Wir hatten dem Lord berichtet, was passiert war und nachdem er uns fast zu Tode gequÃ¤lt hatte, lieÃŸ er uns gehen. Ich brauchte fast eine Woche in Hogwarts, bis ich wieder auf dem Damm war. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, das mich auch jemand, auÃŸer Dumbledore besuchte. Einer war Harry Potter gewesen. Ich war so erstaunt, das ich nicht mal einen bÃ¶sen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte. Nachdem ich wieder aus dem KrankenflÃ¼gel â€žgelassen" wurde, weil es wie ein KÃ¤fig gewesen war, ging ich in den Kerker, um neue ZaubertrÃ¤nke zu brauen, und meinen Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen. Eine Woche spÃ¤ter sollte etwas schreckliches geschehen, was mich wieder oben stehen lieÃŸ, auf dem hÃ¶chsten Turm und ich war weiter zu springen, als sonst, doch Dumbledore hinderte mich abermals, mich zu befreien. Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley waren von Todessern getÃ¶tet wurden, und das Ministerium wollte mir schon alles in die Schuhe schieben, doch dank Dumbledore, wurde ich beides los- Das Ministerium und meinen Selbstmordversuch. So ging ich wieder meinen Gang, Potter war verdammt still geworden und ich lieÃŸ ihn in Ruhe, was die Slytherin zwar Ã¤rgerte, aber sie dachten dann wohl, das Dumbledore dahinter stecken wÃ¼rde, sodass meine Ehre erhalten blieb. Doch gestern war es passiert.... Etwas so schreckliches, das schon ich schon dachte, der bloÃŸe Gedanke wÃ¼rde reichen, um zu sterben. Alle Hoffnung war verschwunden, alle!  
  
Vorgestern hatte ich noch Hoffnung, eine geringe, aber es war eine. Potter war ermordet wurden, von Professur Vektor. Jemand hatte sie mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt, und sie dazu gebracht Potter zu tÃ¶ten. NatÃ¼rlich wollte sich das Ministerium wieder auf mich stÃ¼rzten, aber es gab ja, Gott sei dank, Dumbledore.....  
  
Die Gedanken schmerzen. Ich will jetzt endlich springen. Dachte ich jetzt sehr deutlich, und es waren meine beiden Stimmen, die das wollten. Ein winziger Schritt trennte mich von der Tiefe und ich sprang.  
  
Ich stÃ¼rzte den Astronomieturm hinunter. Ich erinnerte mich noch schmerzlich an jemanden, den ich heute morgen erst ermordet hatte. Es war der Imperiusfluch gewesen, gegen den ich nichts hatte ausrichten kÃ¶nnen, da er von 15 Todessern, inklusive Voldemort gesprochen worden war.  
  
Und nun war ich kurz davor, zu sterben. Ich flog und flog- meiner wohl grÃ¶ÃŸten Liebe und Dumbledore entgegen, die ich beide auf dem Gewissen hatte.......... 


End file.
